


Strings and Monsters

by Percy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Romance, dirkjake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy/pseuds/Percy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are the king of your lonely tower.</p>
<p>Your name is Jake English, and you are the sole adventurer of your infested island.</p>
<p>You are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> what um  
> what even is this  
> i dont actualy know  
> im  
> really sorry

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are alone.

You remember a time when you weren't alone, when the company you had was more than just a few puppets you made so that you could maybe imagine sometimes that they were real and that the speechless, soulless dummies around you were your friends. You had your Bro, but that's gone now, and has been for a long time. You like to pretend that you enjoy it, and occasionally you ironically act like you're a kind of king, a powerful monarch living in the tallest tower, pulling at the strings of his inferiors. But you know you are not a king, just a boy. You know yours is the only tower. You know those glistening sharp strings only tug at the idle limbs of the puppets you made yourself. You know that you are alone.

Your name is Jake English, and you are alone. 

There's always something to do here, which makes it just that much worse. When you were young - a tiny adventurer, if you will - your Grandma would explore with you and teach you everything you needed to know at that age. But she's long dead, and you've long been alone on this island with so much to do. So many movies you haven't watched yet. So many caves you've not yet dared explore. So many monsters you're far too terrified to face. So much to do, so much here, and still you feel so trapped. You engage in fisticuffs with smaller monsters on occasion, sure, but what's the use of it when you've nothing to show for it and nobody to congratulate you on not having died? The island is empty, the monsters are silent, and you are alone.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you meet him on the internet. 

He tells you his name, and your first conversation happens all at once without warning and catches you completely by surprise. He likes to talk a lot, you notice. Something that you've grown accustomed to since meeting your two other friends, but he's different. He charms - or, at least, makes a terrible attempt to. At first you think that maybe he's doing it ironically, but you quickly learn after a few more whirlwind conversations that he's honest. More honest than you're used to. You want to think that you're unsure whether you like it or not, but you know you enjoy it a lot more than you feel you should. You stop pretending to be a king so often. You don't seem to need it as much anymore.

Your name is Jake English, and he sends himself in pieces to you.

You've been talking for around two years now, and things have barely changed aside from the fact that you both have grown, and that now instead of monsters you have a far greater foe, one that doesn't terrify you and one that doesn't make you feel so stranded. He's your coin operated boy, your soulless companion for every long day, and even though most of the time you're too busy talking to the real thing in your room to utilize his functions, the knowledge of his presence comforts you. You suppose it's rather like his comfort in those puppets he likes to make. There's someone else there, and sometimes the fact that they aren't alive makes it so much better.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you're falling in love.   
Your name is Jake English, and you're falling for solitude.

You are not alone.


End file.
